Total Drama Fantasy
by AstroBlitz x
Summary: Welcome to the Army! Part 1 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Fantasy

The camera is pointed at Chris McLean's feet. "Over here!" Chris Mclean yells at an intern. The intern points the camera up. "Hello! My name is Chris Mclean, and the producers and I decided to make season five a season like no other!"

Chris is standing inside of a laboratory. The lab has many computers inside of it, with interns typing code. "This season will be based on fantasy events, things that will probably not happen for a long time, or may never happen, for example, a zombie apocalypse!"

"How will we do this you ask?" Chris Mclean says to the camera. Chris points to a machine nearby. It is bell shaped, around 20 feet in diameter, and 9 in height. "I present, The ChrisMcleanium!" Silence is heard. "Sound effect please!" Chris yells. Trumpet music is heard.

"With this baby, I can simulate anything!" Chris says in his usual cheery voice. "Well, As long as the interns use the proper scripts." "Anyway, we're having 16 new competitors join us for the grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Now let the drama begin baby!" Chris says, as the camera zooms out, revealing a lab, with the ChrisMcleanium to the right, and an exit to the left.

In the next chapter, I will include all your OC's guys! It will probably come out next week. The reason I have had to make this a new story is because I was not following some rules, and since I didn't want to let you guys down, I made this!

Characters:

Girls:

Arianna Rosin- the Quiet Writer (redpony)

Shae-Lynn Hart- the Easy-Going Girl (northrnstar)

Syren Potter- the Romantic Sweetheart (DownWithDeathEaters)

Savannah Jones- the Obssessed Internet Freak (LuckyLaptops)

Tonya Jane Peterson- the Fun-Loving Country Girl (NerdyBarista)

Bellina Willows- the Sexy Singer (Smiles1998)

Nelly Daniels- the Broadway Drama Queen (peacelovebackstroke)

Deborah Lee Bartley- the Workaholic Barista (NerdyBarista)

(Full)

Boys:

Colton Stone- the Cowboy (Munamana)

Finn Reefwater- The Shark Handler (VBeast)

James Jarvis - the Bubble British Boy (TheOneTimeJarvis247)

Parker Lee- the Adventurous Sight-Seer (LuckyLaptops)

Benjamin Jacob Martin Vincent-Williams III- the Foreign Wanna-Be lady's man (Smiles1998)

Ace Jong- the Asian Genius (kh2fan1)

Damon Cherry- the Goody Goody (kuponut735)

Nathan Hope- the Awkward Guy (bigtimetotaldrama)


	2. Intro to Campers

Total Drama Fantasy: Introduction to the Cast

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, in what used to be Camp Wawanakwa. Instead of forest, there is machinery. There are however, cabins still. And a fire place.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fantasy!" Chris says, in his usually cheery voice. "Last time, I introduced you to the ChrisMcleanium!" Trumpet music is heard.

"Today, I will introduce you to our new cast which will be shortly arriving!" Chris says. Chris looks off into the distance. "I think I see our first contestant arriving!"

Sure enough, a boat appeared on the dock. A tall, silver-haired teenager with broad shoulders appeared. He was lean, yet built with muscle. He was wearing an ocean blue T-shirt with gray jeans and sneakers.

"Everyone, this is Finn Reefwater!" Chris told the camera. Finn looked around. "Chris, what have you done to this place?" Finn asked, disgusted. "We remodeled it!" Chris said, cheerfully., "Do you like it?" Finn simple shook his head, and walked to the side.

"Anyway, here comes our next contestant, She loves the thrill of the ride, Tonya Jane Peterson!" A slim blonde wearing a sleeveless red and blue flannel shirt jumped out of the boat.

"What's up people?" She said to no one in a Hill-Billy accent particular. "I totally came here to win, and have fun while doing so!" She looked at Finn. "Hey dude, what's your name?" She asked him. "Finn," He said, shaking her hand. The two walked to the side.

"Anyway," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "here comes our next contestant, James Jarvis!" James stepped out of the boat. "I thought you were in jail Chris," James said in a British accent. "Well, it turns out, my prosecutor, as well as everyone in the RCMP turned out to be a HUGE fan of this show! He said He'd let me make another season as long as it didn't involve harming the environment with radioactive waste." James nodded, and looked at his competition.

"Hey guys!" He said. TJ (Tonya) and Finn both nodded in acknowledgment. He walked over to them.

"Here comes our next competitor!" Chris said. He walked over and helped held out his hand to the girl getting out of the boat. "Thanks Chris!" She said, taking his hand and climbing out of the boat. "This is Deborah Lee Bartley!" Chris told the camera. Deborah was wearing a plain black T-shirt that said 'Coffee Time' khaki capris, black ankle socks and sneakers. Deborah looked at the others. "I guess you guys are my competition!" She said cheerfully. She shook each of their hands. "Isn't that a work uniform?" Finn pointed out. "As a matter of fact, it is, I hope you don't have a problem with that, why waste time, changing the latest outfits when you can be making money?" Deborah replied. "Ummm," was all Finn was able to say.

"She's all yours," Finn whispered to Jarvis when Deborah wasn't listening, "She's way too uptight." James blushed slightly at the thought of them getting together.

"Our next competitor is called Colton Stone," Chris announced. Colton stepped out of the place. He wore a Cowboy hat. He was broad shouldered, and tall. He had light brown, short hair, and was wearing work boots, a plain t-shirt and jeans. "Hey guys," Colt said to them. He walked over to them, and Deborah shook his hand.

"Not much to say, I see," Chris observed. "Anyway, our next competitor is arriving!" A brown-haired girl stepped on the dock. She wore jean shorts, and a long, brown tie-up sweater, and a necklace with a silver ring around it. "She's pretty," Colt whispered to Finn, who nodded. "Hey guys and girls, I'm Shae," She introduced herself. "Hey!" They replied. She walked over to the side to join the rest of the contestants.

The next competitor stepped out of the boat. "People, this is Parker the sight-seer!" "Hello Mate!" Parker said in an Australian accent. He walked over to the other competitors, nodding at some of them.

"And our next competitor is arriving! Meet the internet obsessed girl, Savannah!" Chris announced. Savannah was currently on her iPhone, doing who knows what. She ignored Chris and walked over to the other competitors. "Kids these days," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"People, this is Ace!" Chris announced. An Asian kid stepped out of the boat. Ace shot Chris a bored stare. He looked at his competition. "Looks like this contest is going to be too easy," Ace smirked. "Moving on!" Chris said.

The next competitor jumped in. "Hey world! I'm Nelly Daniels the Drama queen!" Nelly introduced herself. She was very slim, and had brown hair, a creamy skin tone, and dark green eyes. The camera wasn't panned on Chris anymore, but solely on her. "You're stealing my screen time," Chris said, sounding annoyed. Nelly walked over to the rest of the competitors.

"Our next competitor is Benjamin!" A tall, guy of Indian descent walked out of the boat. "Hello Chris," Benjamin said to Chris in a heavy accent, nodding respectfully. "Hey Benjamin! Why don't you walk on over to join the other competitors?" Chris told Benjamin. Benjamin nodded, and walked over to the competitors. He looked at Nelly. "Looking good," He said. "Whatever," she replied. Benjamin approached Shae. "Hello gi-" Before he could finish, Shae shushed him. "Save it," she said. Benjamin nodded.

The next competitor walked onto the dock. She had a diary in her hand, and had a pencil in the other, and had blood red hair with black streaks. "This is Arianna!" Chris announced. Arianna shyly walked towards the other campers. She simply ignored Chris.

The next person, Nathan stepped out of the boat. "Nathan, my man!" Chris greeted Nathan. Nathan blushed slightly, at being in front of the viewing world, and waved awkwardly. He walked over to the other competitors, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

Then next competitor walked out of the boat. "People, this is Syren!" Chris told the campers. Syren waved at them sweetly. "Hey guys! I hope we have a great time here!" She said. "Well at least one of us is happy," Ace commented. He was ignored.

The next competitor came out of the boat. He walked towards the competitors; chin up, in an arrogant fashion. He seemed impeccable. "Chris, this place had better not have any dangerous radiation, or you are so getting sued!" "Yeah, this is Damon!" Chris announced, "And also, I can safely bet that my lawyers are way better than yours!" Damon ignored his remark.

**Chris C.C**

"**Ok, what is it with everyone ignoring me?" Chris says.**

The next competitor to arrive made all the guys, and even some of the girls gape. Even Chris was in awe. "And t-this is Bellina," Chris said lamely. "Hey everyone," Bellina said, waving flirtatiously. "Hey," the guys said. "That is one hot Sheila!" Parker commented. "Wonder who the lucky guy who gets to date her is?" James said. Benjamin approached her. "Girl you look fine," Benjamin said. Bellina put on a well practiced smile.

**C.C Bellina**

"**As if I'm ever going to fall for that loser!" Bellina said, fake gagging. "But he would be useful, especially for an alliance."**

"Now that our competitors are here, let's divide them into teams!" He pointed at Nelly and Parker. "Parker, you go to the right, Nelly, join him, James, join them, Bellina, join them, Finn, join them, Deborah, Benjamin, and Tonya. You guys will be known as the Screaming Time Travelers. The rest of you, Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna, will be due to popular demand, team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" The competitors on Team CIRRRRH groaned.

**C.C Damon**

"**This place had better not harm me in any way, I've got an image to maintain!"**

**C.C James**

"**So far, this place looks crappy. And back in Total Drama Island this place was pretty crappy. Now it's even worse. Plus, we're still sleeping in the same cabins!"**

**C.C Benjamin**

"**Something tells me I'll be able to pick up a lady or two in this place!"**

**C.C Ace**

**So Screaming Time Travelers is a crappy name, but Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot? Wow. Just when I thought Chris's ego couldn't get any bigger. Chris never fails to surprise me.**

**C.C Arianna**

**Arianna is writing in her diary. She looks up at the camera. "So far this place sucks." She said.**

**C.C Nelly.**

"**I can totally put my skills to the test! I mean this is Total DRAMA! I'm like, THE drama queen!"**

**C.C Parker**

"**There are some hot Sheila's in this island. But Bellina is the prettiest I've ever seen! And I'm on her team! I'm totally going after her!"**

**A/N:**

**Sorry this took so long! I've had a nasty cold for two weeks, which isn't much of an excuse, but it made me feel TERRIBLE. Anyway, as always, if you feel I'm not portraying your character right, PM me or review!**


	3. Day of the Undead: Part 1

Total Drama Fantasy: Day of the Undead Part 1

Teams:

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin, Tonya**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

The camera is focused on a bird chirping right by an automatic airhorn. The camera then pans to Chris with a remote controller in his hand. "Shh," He hushes, "the campers are asleep." Chris pushes a red button on the controller, and the airhorn goes off, blowing the bird sky high.

The campers groan, wake up, and walk out. "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Bellina asks. "I agree, she totally needs it," Benjamin says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bellina rushes to him. "Sorry," Benjamin says in a sincere tone.

**C.C Benjamin**

"**Bellina is so pretty, I really shouldn't have said that. She's got perfect black hair, and nice skin, and really nice green eyes, But I've seen Parker making eyes at her." Benjamin rubs his chin. "Actually, I've seen every guy making eyes at her, but he does it most!"**

**End C.C**

"What torture do you have planned for us today?" Ace asked cynically. Chris smiled deviously, "You'll have to prepare yourselves for a world of pain," Chris said. "According to my contract, I can't get seriously injured while in this competition," Deborah stated. "Same here," Damon agreed. "Don't worry, what I've prepared is a virtual reality challenge. You'll love it!"

"The challenge I have for you brats today is… A Zombie Survival Challenge!" The competitors started murmuring to each other. "Sounds like fun!" Tonya said in glee.

The competitors followed Chris into a small lab, which contained the ChrisMcleanium. "You know, I'll totally defend you from zombies," Parker told Bellina. Bellina gave a devious, yet flirtatious smirk.

**C.C Bellina**

"**Yeah, I know Parker is really into me, he made it clear yesterday by continuously flirting with me. For an alliance, he's a given, along with Benjamin. Now all I need is another desperate loser to join me.**

**End C.C**

"Step into the machine," Chris told the campers, "Oh, and wear these." Chris handed every camper a wrist watch. "What are these for?" Finn asked. "They're so you don't get burned to crisp while using the machine," Chris replied, smiling. The campers went wide-eyed. "Kidding," Chris said, "But you'll need them for pretty much every challenge."

"The goal of this challenge will be to stick to your team to get to a checkpoint which is marked on the GPS on your wrist watch, with as many survivors as possible! Both teams have different checkpoints! The team who gets to the checkpoint first will win a hot tub which they will keep for the rest of the season!"

The interns start typing code into computers, and the ChrisMcleanium is brought to life. It makes whirring noises, and the competitors are teleported, disappearing from view.

The competitors are teleported just outside of Atlanta. The all have handguns in their hands. An Old-style television with helicopters blades flies into view. The screen turns on, and it has Chris's face on it. "Welcome to Atlanta!" Chris announces, "First things first! Split into teams!" Chris continues. "You may have noticed that you all have a weapon in your hands! First of all, it can only harm zombies! So don't shoot your fellow competitors. Second of all, you guys already know how to use handguns!"

"And how do we know how to use handguns?" Arianna questioned. "It was programmed into your watches," Chris replied, "Any other questions?" The competitors were silent. "Good, now get going!"

The competitors separated into their teams as the TV helicopter flew away.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

"It says here we have to go west, which means following that road into the suburbs of the city, and then going into the city itself" Finn stated. "That doesn't sound so hard! The place seems deserted anyway!" Parker stated. "Don't jinx us!" Benjamin told Parker.

The Time Travelers started going down the road, which was full of broken cars. The sad scene showed the desperation of people to leave the city. "What a depressing scene," James said. "Watch out for zombies," Finn said in reply. As if to make a point, a zombie's groan was heard, and a particularly fat zombie started shuffling their way.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Bellina screamed. "I'll do it!" Parker said, and walked up to the zombie and shot it on the head. The zombie fell backwards, and died instantly.

**CIRRRRH**

Team CIRRRRH was heading straight into the city through the main road. The road had a lot of zombies shuffling by. One zombie spotted the team, and soon, zombies stopped feeding on dead bodies, and started coming towards them. "Umm, guys?" Syren said to the group. Colton cocked his pistol, "Looks like we gotta clear ourselves a path."

Colton started expertly shooting at the zombie's heads. Damon and Nathan joined in. "I never thought of myself as bad-ass," Damon admitted, once most of the zombies were dead. He kicked the last one, and shot it dead. He then looked at his group. "Why am I doing all the killing, I can't go around making myself dirty, I've got an image to maintain!" He scolded. Ace rolled his eyes.

"I just can't believe how simple this challenge is, I guess Chris is running out of ideas," Ace said in a bored drawl.

Meanwhile, Chris is sitting down, enjoying some coffee. Next to him is a computer with the image of a giant mutated, octopus-like monster, compared to your average building. "You'll see," Chris said, smirking deviously.

Both teams had a fairly hard time getting into the city itself. They didn't know the hell that awaited them inside.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

Parker heroically stared out into the distance. "I see about a thousand zombies, quite a few buses, a ton of cars, and smell fire!" "Good analysis on our current situation!" Nelly replied. "Where exactly do we go now?" James asked as the zombies started shuffling closer to them. "Good question!" Deborah said, "But I think we should go wherever a million zombies aren't coming after us!"

The group started running. The group soon realized they were surrounded from pretty much all sides and ran into an alley. Luckily for them, there was a ladder, leading into an office building. "We can totally jump from building to building!" Tonya yelled in glee. "I've always wanted to do that," Parker admitted.

The group ran to the top of the building, encountering almost no zombies. Suddenly, just when the group arrived, a zombie attacked and bit Nelly. "I'm bitten!" Nelly cried out. "No! It hurts! It feels like fire!" Nelly fell onto the floor dramatically. Sad violin music was heard. "You have to leave me!" Nelly then 'died.' She was teleported back to reality.

**C.C Nelly**

** "That was pretty good acting right? Too bad I was the first eliminated from the challenge," Nelly looks glum.**

**End C.C**

**C.C Chef**

** Chef is weeping hysterically. "That was beautiful,"**

**End C.C**

**Team CIRRRRH**

Team CIRRRRH was currently inside the city, shooting zombies left and right. "I doubt we'll get out of this mess now," Ace grumbled, "I guess that's what we get for making Colton leader!" "I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas!" Shae said, shooting a zombie. Ace grumbled something under his breath, and then shot a zombie twice on the chest and head.

The team moved along, unaware of danger lurking somewhere. They managed to kill the hoard. "I don't even know how we had enough ammunition to kill that many zombies," Colton stated. "It's a virtual reality, genius," Ace replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone glared at him.

The group kept jogging until they came across an abyss that blocked their path. A roar was heard from inside. "I don't see how we can get across, every path seems to be blocked," Syren said. "We're going to have to do some climbing," Ace said. "I did not sign up for this," Arianna said.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: That's it for part 1! Thanks for signing up guys, If you have any ideas for upcoming challenges, please feel free to contact me via PM or reviews. Also, who do you guys think will be paired up? Who do you think should be paired up?**


	4. Day of the Undead: Part 2

Total Drama Fantasy: Day of the Undead Part 2

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin, Tonya**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

**Eliminated (From challenge): Nelly**

"We're back, for Total Drama Fantasy!" Chris announced. "Right now, our competitors are both in tricky situations. The Screaming Time Travelers have to building jump to escape from the huge hoard of zombies below, while team I am so incredibly hot has to find their way around a mysterious hole in the ground!"

Nelly is shown to be sitting next to Chris watching the challenge, looking cross. "How was being the first one eliminated from a challenge Nelly?" Chris taunted. "Oh, bite me Chris," Nelly replied.

"Let's see how far our competitors are from their checkpoints!" Chris said. Chris pulled out a tablet, and read: "The Screaming Time travelers are 5.6 miles away from their objective! Not bad! Team I am so ridiculously hot has to go 4.9 miles! Too bad someone placed that abyss there!" Chris grins mischievously.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

"Are you guys ready?" James asked, "I've been ready," Benjamin agreed. There were at least 15 building they would need to jump, as well as many obstacles. Parker was the first to jump, he went from the first building to the next. He was able to land on his feet. "Easy enough," He said, grinning at Bellina, who was still at the first building.

The zombie hoard had somehow managed to push itself up the building due to how massive it had gotten. James and Benjamin jumped. Deborah jumped, and was caught by Benjamin. "Thanks," Deborah said reluctantly. "Anything for a lady," Benjamin replied. Tonya also jumped, and while most others had fallen as soon as they hit the ground, Tonya landed like a cat. Finn jumped, and stumbled.

"This isn't exactly my thing," Finn admitted. It was Bellina's turn. The hoard was gaining on her. "Jump Bellina, I'll catch you!" Parker yelled. Bellina, seeing as how she didn't really have a choice, jumped. She successfully landed on Parker's arms, who then stumbled backwards and fell with Bellina on top of him. "Umm," Parker said awkwardly. "Thanks," Bellina said who then got up and dusted herself off. Parker winked at her.

The zombies hoard had gotten to the edge of the building, and one by one, the zombies were falling to their doom. It was a truly graphic scene, and horror music was heard in the background. Benjamin was looking jealously at Parker. "Let's go," Finn said to his team. The team started building jumping, killing zombies that got in their way. The team eventually came across a box. The box was huge, and had supplies. Finn found a harpoon. "I call the chainsaw," Parker yelled. "I'm getting the Tommy gun!" James said. "Let me get that sword," Benjamin said. Deborah rolled her eyes, "Guys, as much as I would like to have fun killing zombies, we've got a challenge to win!"

The group was now fully equipped. "We're 4.5 miles away from our spawn now," James commented as the group went down a ladder to go to ground level. "That's a long distance, how about we use that truck," Finn replied, pointing to a truck. "I can hotwire it," Parker said, as the group got into the truck. "I'll drive," Benjamin said, "I'm pretty good at it, Bellina can get the front seat with me." Parker glared at him, then went to the back with the rest of the group.

**Team CIRRRRH**

Team CIRRRRH wasn't having much luck. "Any bright ideas?" Ace commented sarcastically, "Looks like the only option is to climb across this abyss." The others seemed to agree. "I'll go first," Colton said. "Aren't you worried about what we heard down that hole?" Syren said. "It's the only way to get that hot tub, and not eliminate someone," Colton replied.

Colton started to bravely cross the abyss. Another ominous roar was heard. Step by step, Colton was able to get across. "Guys, go quickly!" Colton yelled as he saw a hoard approaching the group, slowly. "I'll go next," Syren said, looking worried. Syren was able to climb without much problem. "I'll go," Nathan said. "Just don't trip over your two feet," Ace said jokingly. Nathan nodded, and climbed around the hole with not much problem. Ace, Arianna, and Damon crossed next.

It was Savannah's turn now. Savannah started to climb. Suddenly, a tentacle reached out of the abyss and grabbed her ankle. Savannah screamed, and struggled to keep climbing. Another tentacle grabbed her. She was now desperately holding on to a ledge, but the creature's grip and pull was too strong. She fell down the pit, eliminated from the challenge.

**C.C Savannah**

** "Remind me again what the octopus creature had to do with a zombie apocalypse?" Savannah asked grumpily.**

**End C.C**

"Aww, we lost Savannah!" Damon complained. "Keep moving!" Colt ordered, "We're getting closer." The group started running. "Let's go down that corner!" Nathan yelled. They ran, but waiting for them was a huge zombie army. "Never mind, other direction!" Nathan yelled in fright. Behind them, the octopus monster had climbed up from the abyss. Team CIRRRRH screamed. "What does that thing have to do with a zombie apocalypse?" Ace yelled in fright as they ran. The creature unleashed a massive roar, and started chasing them.

The team was desperately running from the mob. Fortunately for the team, the giant octopus started killing the zombies, and was held back. "We should sneak past them while we can!" Ace suggested. "Good idea!" Nathan commented. Once the group had gone around the distracted mob through a building, they found some supplies. They all had better weapons now. Colton had a shot gun, Damon a bolt action sniper rifle, Syren a katana, Shae an SMG, Ace dual machetes, Arianna a Tommy gun, and Nathan a crossbow.

"We're getting closer to our checkpoint!" Colt said happily. "True that!" Damon replied in glee. The group was running, until the ground started to crack. A giant octopus creature came out of the ground. It was smaller than the last, but looked twice as ferocious. "Uh-oh," Arianna commented.

**C.C Arianna**

** Arianna is writing on a journal. She looks up. "I'd much rather be writing about a zombie apocalypse than being in a Virtual reality challenge, but this could give me some ideas."**

**End C.C**

**Screaming Time Travelers:**

The Time Travelers were currently being driven by Benjamin towards their checkpoint. "So, you wanna go out sometime?" Benjamin asked Bellina. "Maybe," Bellina replied, "You wanna make an alliance with me?" Bellina said, smirking. "Sure!" Benjamin replied. "Good, all you have to do is help me in challenges, and vote with me," Bellina told him. Benjamin nodded. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this alliance," Bellina added. "Sure thing, babe," Benjamin replied, smirking.

**Benjamin C.C**

** "I think Bellina is into me! After all, who wouldn't fall for these manly charms?" Benjamin asks. He then proceeds to flex his muscles.**

**End C.C**

Meanwhile, Parker was whispering to James. "I think you and Deborah should get together," Parker told James. "You really think so?" James replied in a whisper. "Of course mate!" Parker replied, "I can tell that she likes you!" "I'll give it a try," James said. James was clearly rather nervous around Deborah, and so was she. "Plus, the ladies dig the accent," Parker told James. James smiled. "Thanks man, I can tell we'll be friends," James told Parker. Parker nodded.

**C.C Parker**

** "Ok, so I just said that so others wouldn't chase Bellina, but I still can tell Deborah likes James, and yes, I think James and I can be great friends!"**

**End C.C**

"What are you guys whispering about?" Deborah asked Parker and James. "Nothing," Parker said. Deborah looked at him suspiciously.

**C.C Deborah**

** "They looked like they were plotting something. Well, actually I don't think James would do that, but Parker? Maybe.**

**End C.C**

The group kept driving. "This is really fun!" Tonya commented. Everyone just stared at her. "What? I've been in the country all my life! I've always wanted to go out and do something like jump buildings and ride roller coasters!" "Mob, dead ahead!" Benjamin yelled. Everyone took out their weapons. Parker started swinging his chainsaw out the window, killing zombies. James was shooting through the other window. Tonya was almost maniacally shooting through the back with a Gatling gun on the back of the truck. Their kill count was rising exponentially. Not that anyone was really keeping track. Benjamin then pointed in horror to a giant octopus. It was lying dead ahead, glaring at them. "Tonya! Aim at that octopus!" Finn shouted to Tonya. "Aye aye captain!" Tonya replied, and when the truck turned around, Tonya started shooting at the monster.

The monster however, was particularly tough, and wasn't going down without a fight. It reached out, and grabbed the truck. The Time Travelers scattered out of the truck. Unfortunately for them, they were now separated. The only escape for Finn was to go down through a sewer. Parker led Bellina into a building. Benjamin escaped through a different building. James and Deborah weren't so lucky. They were surrounded by zombies with no escape. They held on to each other as they died and went back to reality.

Tonya landed on the beast that grabbed their truck. She took out a knife and stabbed the monster. The beast however, didn't take much damage. It roared in fury, and grabbed Tonya. "I guess this is the end." Tonya muttered. The beast nodded in agreement and ate her.

James blushed as he went back to the lab. "Sorry Deborah," he said. "It's okay," Deborah said back. "Hey you guys! Wasn't that fun?" Tonya came between the two.

**Team CIRRRRH**

Team CIRRRRH was in an intense fight with the octopus. Cries yelling "Die!" were heard. The creature was fighting back equally hard. It had Arianna in its grasp. "Put me down!" She cried, hitting the beast repeatedly. The beast didn't falter, and tried to eat her. Nathan intervened just in time by shooting his crossbow right at one of the monster's eyes, and it dropped Arianna. The monster howled. It reached towards Nathan who was barely able to dodge. At the same time, it was battling Damon, Syren, and Shae.

"Can I use that rifle?" Nathan asked Damon. "No way dude, I've got to attack from long range, I can't get myself too dirty on TV," Damon replied, and fired another shot at the beast. "We should consider going around this thing!" Ace yelled up to Damon and Nathan, who were on top of a building, sniping. "True, that thing isn't dying!" Damon yelled. "Regroup, and follow me!" Colt yelled. They regrouped. The monster kept attacking, but they were able to dodge a lot of its attacks. As Damon went down the building he spotted something. He saw a Rocket Launcher. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Damon said to Nathan. Nathan nodded.

Damon picked up the Rocket Launcher. "It looks like we gotta blow something up." Damon said, determined. Damon struggled to pick up the rocket launcher. He went back to the roof of the building. The monster spotted him. "Bye beast," Damon muttered, and aimed at the creature. The creature climbed on top of the building.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Chris is watching the scene play out. "Man, this would make a perfect wallpaper for when this episode is announced!" Chris said.

Damon wasn't sure if this was the best idea. The building itself wasn't very stable at the moment. The weight of the monster, plus the fact that it had already been in bad shape didn't make shooting a rocket a very good idea. However, a sacrifice had to be made. "Nathan! Get out of the building! Hurry up!" Damon yelled. The group, minus Damon started running off. Damon fired the rocket.

The rocket went into the creatures wide open mouth, exploding it from the inside. The creature died instantly. The building Damon was in started to collapse. "Crap, I'm dead," Damon stated the obvious.

The TV helicopter from earlier in the challenge flew into Damon's view. It showed Chris's face on it. "Hasta la Vista, Damon!" Chris said happily. "Not so fast Chris!" Damon yelled, and jumped, holding onto the TV helicopter. "What are you doing!?" Chris yelled, trying to get Damon off. "I have to survive, now put me down!" Damon yelled back. Chris got an annoyed look on his face, "They just don't listen do they?" The TV then unleashed a spark, Damon cried out loud and fell about 800 feet. He as teleported back to reality

Meanwhile, the remainder of the team, which consisted of Colton, Shae, Arianna, Syren, Nathan and Ace kept moving. "We're getting there," Ace commented. While they walked or jogged, they saw an interesting sight.

It was a feral Ezekiel, being held on a throne by zombies. "Umm, what the hell," Ace commented. "How did he even get in here?" Shae asked to no one in particular. The Helicopter TV with Chris's face appeared, "Good question!" Chris replied, "He was buried alive when we found him, and we decided to give him some pity and save him, and we mostly wanted to avoid lawsuits. Anyway, due to popular demand, we decided to give him an appearance."

The feral Ezekiel waved at the camera, and then growled something, and the zombies took a formation. The zombies then charged at the group. "See ya suckers!" Chris yelled at them, and flew off. "Looks like we have to put up another fight… Great." Ace said sarcastically.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

Finn was currently swimming in the sewer. He was an expert swimmer, yet he was disgusted. "I hate how everything has to be so realistic," he muttered. He looked ahead and saw another octopus. "No, not this again," Finn muttered. The creature spotted him. "Came at me," He told it. He got his harpoon ready. He wasn't used to actually killing marine life in cold blood, but this was a VR challenge, so what the heck.

The beast swam towards him. It was considerable smaller than its cousins, but nonetheless, it was deadly. The creature lunged at him. He blocked it. The creature tired again, this time with two tentacles. Finn, parried one, and dodged the other. The creature gave a frustrated howl, and attacked with all eight tentacles. Finn dodged them all, and stabbed one to the ground. The creature pulled and howled; its tentacle was now ruined.

The creature gave a furious howl, and kept attacking. Finn parried each blow expertly. He pulled out his handgun and fired. It was no use. Both had reached a stalemate. Finn spotted something above. A can of liquid nitrogen was kept safe. It was running through a pipe. Not questioning why there was liquid nitrogen, Finn shot the pipe. Liquid nitrogen started spraying the monster in the eye. The monster's eye was now frozen, as it sunk back into the depths of the sewer.

Meanwhile, Parker and Bellina were at the building's roof. "Your real pretty, you know," Parker told Bellina. "Tell me something I don't know," Bellina replied. "Well, I think I'm in…" Parker was cut off by a roar. The most massive monster octopus Parker and Bellina had seen was out in the distance. "I've got something to tell you," Bellina told Parker, as they jumped the first building, going towards their checkpoint. "What is it?" Parker asked. "Never mind, I'll tell you when we're alone, truly alone," Bellina said. "Awesome!" Parker said enthusiastically. Bellina eyed him.

Benjamin was in a predicament. He was currently surrounded by zombies, and had run out of ammo in his gun. He did have a sword though. He sliced at zombies, but in the end, the zombies got the best of him, and he died and got teleported back to reality.

Meanwhile, Finn had climbed out of the sewer. He looked outside. "Hey, I'm only 1 mile away!" He remarked, looking at his watch.

Parker and Bellina kept building jumping. They came across a dead end. "Looks like we have to get down," Parker stated. He proceeded to climb down the ladder. Bellina followed. They had almost climbed down all the way, when the ladder broke. Parker grabbed a ledge, and grabbed the hand of a falling Bellina. "Don't let go," she pleaded. "I have to," He said. He let go, then while falling, positioned himself under Bellina to cushion her fall. They both landed, Bellina once again, on top of Parker. "That's the second time you've been on top of me," Parker stated weakly. Bellina smirked flirtatiously, "Let's hope it won't be the last." Parker then teleported back to reality.

**C.C Bellina**

** "I don't like him! It's just strategy!" Bellina insisted, however, Bellina isn't able to hide a faint blush on her face.**

**End C.C**

**C.C Parker**

** "She totally digs me! I came here knowing I'd get a girlfriend and what do I get? The prettiest Sheila I've ever seen! Benjamin had better stay away from her!"**

**End C.C**

** Team CIRRRRH**

While the battle was happening, Ezekiel himself went into the middle. He expertly handled a sword and fought with Colton. "Zekey win competition!" the feral Ezekiel said. "You're not even in it anymore!" Ace stated, while killing a zombie. Zeke lunged at Colton. Colton got tackled to the ground and the two started wrestling. Shae and Syren were eventually overwhelmed by zombies. Ace and Arianna were also starting to get surrounded. "Let's go!" Nathan shouted to Colton. Colton was able to wrestle himself free from Ezekiel, and run off.

Ezekiel shouted something like "Get them!" to his zombie soldiers. The zombies seemed to nod, and started going after Colton and Nathan. Meanwhile, Arianna and Ace were both surrounded, and had no weapons remaining. "We're screwed," Arianna stated. They were both killed and teleported back to reality.

Back at the lab, the dead campers were watching. "I hope Bellina wins," Benjamin said dreamily. "Win for the team Finn!" Tonya was cheering. "Looks like it's down to Finn and Bellina for the Time Travelers and Colton and Nathan for team I am so incredibly, ridiculously, amazingly hot." "We get it Chris!" Nelly yelled at Chris.

Both teams were getting closer to their checkpoint. It was the climax, everyone was at the edge of their seat. Finn had met up with Bellina, and Nathan and Colton were going together. They were both getting closer. Suddenly, at the last second, Nathan awkwardly tripped over his own feet. As he struggled to get up, Ezekiel held him down. The zombies devoured Nathan and he was out of the challenge. Bellina was next to go, as an octopus showed up and grabbed her leg and took her. The octopus then decided she was much too pretty to devour so it perched her on a roof, where she was safe.

It was down to Colton and Finn, since the challenge involved getting to the checkpoint WITH as many team mates as possible, it wasn't over for Colton. They both charged and made it at the same time.

Back at the lab, Chris spat his coffee. "A tie breaker? It can't be! Show us the tape in slow motion!" A slow motion tape was shown on the screen of Chris's tablet. It showed Colton getting to his checkpoint 0.0001 seconds before Finn. "Colton won the challenge for his team! He gets invincibility and wins a hot tub for his team! Now it's time for the Screaming Time Travelers to decide on who goes home! The remaining campers were teleported back to the lab.

**C.C Nelly**

** Nelly looks sad. "I was relatively useless in this challenge. I'm not surprised if I go home…**

**End C.C**

Campfire Ceremony

"Now, here we have 7 marshmallows. One of you will not be getting a marshmallow!" Chris announced. "The marshmallow is the ultimate symbol of safety! Now the first marshmallow goes to… Bellina!" Bellina walked up and got hers.

"Parker!" Parker caught his marshmallow and smirked.

"Tonya!" Tonya smiled.

"Deborah!"

"James!"

"Finn!"

"The person being eliminated tonight is…

.

.

.

Benjamin was biting his nails.

.

.

.

.

.

Nelly looked very sad.

.

.

.

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

..

..

"Ezekiel!"

Chef is carrying a trashing Ezekiel.

"Now Ezekiel, instead of the Hurl of Shame, we have the Cannon of Shame!" Chris announced. Ezekiel was put into the cannon. "Bye sucker!" Chef growled. "3…2…1!" a BOOM was heard, and Ezekiel was sent flying away.

Nelly looked surprised. "This was a reward challenge!" Chris announced. "Lucky for you guys, no one is eliminated tonight, except Zeke of course," Chris said, smirking. "now go to sleep, unless you want to hand around some more or something…" Chris told the Time Travelers.

Bellina led Parker away. "I wanted to ask you something," Bellina told Parker. "Yeah?" Parker asked. "I want you to make an alliance with me and Benjamin," Bellina said. "But I don't like Benjamin," Parker replied. "Who says he has to know?" Bellina said, smirking. Parker smiled back. "All you have to do is vote with me, and I'll take you and I to the final 2," Bellina said. "Deal," Parker said.

Meanwhile, Chris is watching. "Ooh, looks like Bellina is as crafty as she is hot!" Chris said. "Will Parker last in Bellina's alliance? Will James and Deborah get together? Who will be eliminated first? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…FANTASY!"

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked it! Took me all day to write, it was to make up for the week that I didn't post a chapter. Who do you think the villains will be? Who are the protagonists? Who do you want to get together?**

**Teams:**

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin, Tonya**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**


	5. Pirates Ahoy! Part 1

Total Drama Fantasy: Pirates Ahoy!

**Teams**

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin, Tonya**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

Chris is shown standing on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Fantasy, our competitors battled it out with vicious zombies and some other creatures. The Screaming Time Travelers got a good start, but in the end Team I Am Incredibly Hot won the hot tub. All in all, there was a dramatic death, and hilarious confessional, and possibly the beginning of two couples! Who will hook up? Who will win the upcoming challenge? Who will emerge victorious and win ONE MILLION DOLLARS? Am I just asking these questions to give myself more screen time? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA FANTASY!"

Chris then presses a button on his tablet and a loud blare is heard everywhere, coming from all the speakers throughout the island. "Man, I love this thing!" Chris kisses his tablet. (The tablet looks like an iPad.)

All the competitors groan and get up. "Man, my head hurts," Damon complained, "Chris, that thing is too loud!" "Sorry! Just trying to wake you guys up good," Chris complained. Chris then put on a sadistic smirk, "Plus, its fun seeing you losers squirm!"

All the competitors headed over to the mess hall, where Chef served them some slop. "I think mine moved!" Ace complained. Chef growled at him, "I wipe this place with my elbow grease and cook you kids' good food and you're still ungrateful! When I was in the army we had to survive 2 weeks with no food except some worms and a fork!"

Bellina started whispering to Parker, "Parker! I'm going to sit with Benjamin where we'll start planning and I'll tell you what to do if we have to vote someone off or something!" "Why are you sitting with him?" Parker complained. "That way, he won't get jealous and leave this alliance!" Bellina replied, "I know I can trust you to not get jealous," Bellina said, smiling at him. "Yeah, ok!" Parker replied.

**C.C Bellina**

** "Parker's definitely a good competitor. He's skinny, yet strong, and is actually pretty cute." Bellina then glares at the screen. "Don't you dare show this to him! How do you remove this tape?" Bellina attempts to remove the tape.**

**End C.C**

Ace starts up a conversation with Savannah and Arianna. "Hey you guys want to be in an alliance with me? I'll take us to the final three!" Ace said in a hushed tone. "Sorry! I'd prefer not to be a pawn," Savannah replied, not looking up from her phone. "Sorry Ace, but there is something I want to ask you," Arianna said. She was cut off by Chris. "Challenge time!" Chris yelled.

**C.C Arianna**

** "Ace is a cool guy, sure he's sarcastic and a smart-ass sometimes, but I like that! I'll talk to him later."**

**End C.C**

The competitors arrived to the dock. "Today's challenge will involve pirates! The first part will be a battle between two pirate crews. The next part will be a treasure hunt The winner of part one gets an advantage in the next challenge!" Chris announced to the campers. The campers started murmuring amongst each other. "Settle down!" Chris yelled, "This isn't even the most painful challenge I have planned for you guys," Chris grinned wickedly, "That comes later!"

"Chris, you are a psychopath," Arianna told Chris. "You noticed this just now?" Ace smirked at Arianna. "Touché," Arianna replied, smiling back. "What exactly do you have planned for us?" Finn questioned. "It's a surprise, I'm sure you guys will love it," Chris replied, giving a cheesy grin, "Now follow me to the lab!"

The competitors followed Chris into the lab and stepped into the ChrisMcLeanium. Some interns started typing code and the competitors were teleported.

The campers woke up on a ship, one for each team, they were in a the middle of the sea, in the distance they could see a small island. The Screaming Time Travelers were using a ship carrying a blue flag. CIRRRRH found themselves on a ship proudly carrying a red flag. Everyone found themselves with a cutlass and a flintlock. Some people had muskets. Both teams had uniforms corresponding to their team color.

Finn and Damon found themselves using captain uniforms. "Awesome, I'm the captain of my team!" Finn remarked. The TV helicopter with Chris's face appeared. "Are you ready to fight? It doesn't matter, FIGHT!" Chris yelled. Finn started calling to his team. "Get the cannons ready! Parker, James, Bellina, Deborah, you guys can operate the cannons! Tonya, Benjamin, Nelly! You guys stay with me in case they decide to board the ship."

Damon was also giving out orders. "Colton, Syren, Nathan, operate the cannons! Shae, Savannah, Ace, Arianna, you guys can attack their ship!" The team obeyed. Damon started turning his ship towards the Time Traveler's ship. Finn did the same. "The cannons are ready!" Parker yelled to Finn, "Fire!" Finn yelled back. Parker and Bellina fired their cannon. The cannon hit teams CIRRRRH's ship. The ship took some damage.

Damon retaliated by firing right back. After a few shots back and forth the ships were right next to each other. The Time Travelers found themselves under attack. Shae, Savannah, Ace and Arianna attacked Finn, Tonya, Nelly, and Benjamin. Finn took out a flintlock and fired it at Shae. The attack missed. The bullet was seen travelling in slow motion, and it hit Damon's hat, who looked shocked. "Attack them!" Damon shouted from his ship. The pirate competitors took out their cutlasses and charged at each other.

Nelly started expertly handing her cutlass, fighting Shae. Savannah was against Benjamin. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Finn asked Nelly while fighting Ace. "I picked up some moves in Drama class!" Nelly remarked. She parried Shae's sword, then stabbed at Shae. Shae was barely able to parry. Tonya was, of course, having fun while fighting Arianna. "I've always wanted to have a sword fight!" Tonya stated. "What haven't you always wanted to do," Arianna retorted, rolling her eyes.

Damon himself went into the fight once Nelly had finished off Shae. He started fighting Finn. Damon started getting the upper hand. Nelly intervened, defending Finn. "If one captain dies, the opposing team wins!" Chris announced. From there it was a disaster. Both teams were throwing themselves at the opposing team's captain. A few members fell, but in the end, Nelly was able to shoot Damon at point blank, securing victory for the Time Travelers.

**C.C Nelly**

** "I won a challenge for my team! That is so cool!"**

**End C.C**

"Congratulations on the victory! The Screaming Time Travelers prize for winning the first part of the challenge will be revealed when we return!"

**A/N**

** Sorry for the short chapter. I admit that I rushed it a bit. The next chapter will be better though, with more action, and more interaction between the competitors. Part 2 will be up hopefully next week!**


	6. Pirates Ahoy! Part 2

Total Drama Fantasy: Pirates Ahoy! Part 2

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin, Tonya**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

"We're back for Total Drama Fantasy!" Chris announced. "During our pirate battle, Nelly showed us her fighting skills and ultimately won the first part of the challenge for her team!" Chris said, "Now we're back, and since I promised the Time Travelers an advantage in the next challenge, they get an advantage! The Screaming Time Travelers get a shovel for winning the first part of the challenge!" Chris stated.

Chris started typing something into his tablet, and all of the competitors were teleported into opposite sides of an island. "Competitors, welcome to the new Boney Isle!" Chris's voice was heard. The competitors noticed a bag approximately ten feet from them. "As you can see, there is a bag ten feet from you! Your job is to use the supplies in it to find a treasure! Both of your teams are looking for the same treasure! Also, I have given the Time Travelers a shovel, while I didn't give Team I Am So Incredibly Hot a shovel! Too bad, so sad!"

Everything about the island was creepy. Up ahead, the competitors could see a massive rock in the shape of a skull. There was a deep fog in the middle of the island. The competitors weren't able to see the different terrains of the island. There were valleys, deserts, mountains, and even river of lava.

**Team CIRRRRH**

Damon rolled his eyes, "I am SO not digging with my hands," Damon told his team mates. "Fine we'll dig for you," Ace grumbled. Meanwhile, Colton was already opening the bag with Shae. "There are only a map, a compass, and a key in the bag," Colton stated. Ace checked the virtual reality watch all competitors had received. "Nothing," Ace said. "At least we still have our weapons," Shae said to her team mates. "Good observation, Captain Obvious," Ace said in a dead pan tone. "Leave her alone," Colton almost snarled. "Calm down, geez," Ace replied.

**C.C Ace**

** "I was only trying to set the mood," Ace grumbled.**

**End C.C**

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Shae whispered to Colton. "No problem," Colton replied, smiling. Ace and Arianna started exploring the area. "What do you think of the challenges so far?" Ace said, starting up a conversation with Arianna. "They suck," Arianna replied. Ace smirked, "I totally agree, Chris just proved how sadistic he can be," Ace replied. "Hey, you two flirts coming to help us find the treasure or not?" Damon called out to the two. "Don't ruin their romantic moment!" Syren scolded Damon.

Ace and Arianna blushed and walked back to the group. "Apparently, the only way to get to the treasure is to climb down a cliff," Damon said, studying the map. "We can easily go around," Nathan commented. The group started running east, deeper into a forest.

**Back with Chris…**

"Hehe! Both teams have no idea what I put into this island!" Chris remarked. "They thought last challenge had too many monsters? They have no idea!" Chris and Chef laughed evilly.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

"We totally heard that!" Parker called out to Chris while going in the direction the map told them to. The team eventually managed to get past the forest and was now in a desert. "That was easy," Benjamin stated. As if on cue, a growl was heard. It seemed to come from all around them. "What was that?" Bellina asked, frightened. "Good job, jinxing us," Parker glared at Benjamin, who glared right back. "Guys, can we keep moving?" James asked, "If we stand here, there's more of a chance whatever was out there is going to find us," James said. Deborah and Nelly nodded in agreement. "Fine," Parker and Benjamin sighed.

"James, where do we go now?" Tonya asked James, who had the map. "It says we find a waterfall, and we travel the river that it leads to." James replied. "Why travel the river when we can walk?" Deborah asked. "The river should take us to our next location faster." James replied. No one on the team spotted a figure walking up to them.

The figure growled. It was Fang, the shark from Total Drama Revenge of the Island! The shark gave the team a toothy grin. "Aren't you a shark handler, Finn?" Nelly asked Finn. "I don't think my training applies to a mutated shark that is as intelligent as us!" Finn replied. The group took out their cutlasses, ready for a fight.

Out of nowhere, five more sharks jumped into the scene. They gave toothy grins of their own. All six sharks took out their own cutlasses. Fang , who was still missing a tooth, gave out a few signals, and the sharks got into strategic positions. "We're screwed," "Let me handle their leader," Nelly told Finn, since she had recently showed skill at sword combat. "Attack!" Finn yelled out, and the Time Travelers attacked their fierce opponents.

For a few brief minutes, swords clashed. The sharks were gaining the upper hand, but no one had died yet. Eventually, the sharks got tired of not being able to beat the Time Travelers, and started running off in pursuit of other victims. "Yeah, keep running losers!" Benjamin called out to the sharks. Fang glared back a Benjamin. 'This means war,' Fang thought, while glaring.

**Team CIRRRRH**

During the Screaming Time Traveler's battle with the sharks, team CIRRRRH came across a river. Fog started settling in. "We have to cross that river, let's use those conveniently places boats," Ace told his team. They agreed, and started getting on the boat. Colton and Damon pushed the boat onto the river and jumped in.

The river was wide and gentle. The group started rowing across to get to the other side. About halfway through, team CIRRRRH saw a vicious looking creature.

It was a crocodile, about 30 feet in length. It growled at them, and opened its mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth. The crocodile started swimming towards them. "Keep rowing! Row faster!" Damon shouted at his team mates. The crocodile was swimming ever so closer to them.

Team CIRRRRH started rowing their boat as fast as their arms would let them. The crocodile kept coming. "Stupid crocodile, we're going off course," Ace muttered. The crocodile opened its mouth and started biting on to their boat. Their boat kept going; the river had started to flow increasingly fast, the waters becoming rougher

The crocodile was able to tear off a section of the boat. The crocodile, unsatisfied, roared, and swam faster. Syren looked ahead and saw a row of rocks. She knew what her team had to do. "We need to jump when the boat gets closer to those rocks!" She yelled at her team, pointing to some rocks. Colton kept the crocodile at bay, and when the boat got to the row of rocks, team CIRRRRH jumped, and landed on the rocks. The boat crashed and was destroyed. The crocodile, seeing no way to get at them, kept swimming on. "Well that sucked, where do we go know?" Ace asked Damon. Damon pointed towards a valley.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

After they had fought the sharks, the Time Travelers continued going no course. "How big is this island?" Benjamin complained. "We don't know," Parker replied coolly. "I hate deserts," Finn commented. "What, not enough water?" Bellina replied smirking. "Exactly," Finn replied. "Deserts are so boring," Tonya complained.

Parker walked forwards with Bellina. "So," Parker smirked, "You wanna go out with me after this is all over?" Bellina smirked right back, but said: "Maybe, but you're going to have to help me win this thing." Parker nodded, "I'll always stand by your side." "Good," Bellina replied.

"It looks like we survived the harshness of the desert!" James said, pointing a volcano. "Now we have to get around that volcano," Nelly said. The volcano started rumbling, and magma started pouring out. The magma started flowing downwards, creating a river of lava.

"And now we have to get past something twice as harsh," Benjamin pointed out to his team.

The Time Travelers started walking towards the rivers of lava. "Is there any alternative to getting to the treasure?" Parker asked. "Only way," Deborah stated, looking at the map, "I miss work," Deborah said. "Seriously?" Parker asked.

The massive volcano erupted again, this time sending ash all over the place. "We should probably run!" James yelled. The Time Travelers did as told and started desperately running from the incoming ashes. The ashes loomed over them like a sinister cloud. Surprisingly, the Time Travelers were able to outrun their doom.

As the Time Travelers ran on, they saw a red headed figure. "Scott?" James asked. "It's me losers," Scott said in his nasal voice. "Why are you here?" Parker demanded. "Chris, who else would make me get stuck here?" Scott asked. "Touché," Parker replied. "Due to popular demand, I'm stuck here until you losers can find your treasure, so hurry up, I'll accompany you," Scott told them. "Why should we trust you?" Finn questioned. "I can guide you there, plus you'll probably need a helping hand," Scott replied. "I say we let him join us," Nelly told Finn. "Fine," Finn grumbled, "Just don't try anything." "Oh, I won't," Scott said, and then gave a devious grin when he looked away.

**Team CIRRRRH**

Colton studied the valley. It looked safe enough. But that was usually when there was the most dangerous. If it looks welcoming, it's probably dangerous in some way, at least when Chris is involved. He looked at Shae and smiled, Shae smiled back, warmly.

**C.C Colton**

"**Shae seems like a really cool girl," Colton said**

**End C.C**

"Come on, guys," Damon said, "and keep your eyes open, I don't like it when Chris makes a place seem warm and welcoming." "True that," Ace grunted.

Team CIRRRRH heard a voice, "And I was like, 'EW that dress looks so gross!'" It was a high pitched, girly voice. The team turned to see a certain bubbly blonde. She was accompanied by her best friend, Beth. The blonde's blue eyes widened when she saw the team. "Hi guys!" "Lindsay? Beth? What are you doing here?" Damon asked. "Chip sent us here to sabotage you," Lindsay chirped. "Lindsay!" Beth scolded. Damon laughed, "You two are much too nice to sabotage us, I don't want to leave you either, so you can come with us." "Okay," Lindsay and Beth agreed.

Beth and Lindsay started chattering some more and followed team CIRRRRH into the valley. "So what are your names?" The blonde asked Team CIRRRRH. "There's not much of a point in telling you our names if you're just gonna forget us," Ace commented, rolling his eyes. "Hey! I can remember!" Lindsay defended herself, "My boyfriend's name is Tyler!" Ace gasped, "Lindsay actually used her brain!" "Lay off her Ace," Colton said to Ace. "But he wasn't lying on me," Lindsay said, confused. "It's a figure of speech," Ace told her, rolling his eyes.

Everyone introduced themselves to Lindsay and Beth for the heck of it. Of course, Lindsay forgot everyone's names. Surprisingly, the valley was peaceful. The group arrived at a cliff. On the other side, they could see a bone shaped mountain. "So, we have to cross that bridge over there," Syren said. "Doesn't look stable," Nathan pointed out. The bridge was incredibly flimsy, and years of weathering had worn it out. It was a typical rope bridge, one that could be seen on cartoons and movies. "Real original, Chris," Ace muttered.

"So who goes first?" Damon asked. "I guess I'll go," Colton said. He started holding on to the rope and slowly walking across, cautiously. He heard a small creak and stopped. He looked down and became a bit dizzy. If he fell, he would be falling at least a thousand feet. He looked back up and kept walking. He safely made it across. Shae went after him, and made it across. Next was Nathan, who almost tripped over his own feet, nervous from everyone watching him.

Damon went next, and made it across. "Easy enough," he stated. No one noticed the rope breaking, bit by bit.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Will Scott have a devious scheme to sabotage the Time Travelers? Will Lindsay and Beth even try to sabotage? This chapter is a bit longer than the last one and a bit better in my opinion. I'll try to make characters that haven't starred as much have a bigger role in the series, and introduce a plot that will affect the series. Again, if you have any ideas for challenges, PM or review! I can also say that I might make an Aftermath show, though I'm not too sure. It'll probably include most members of the original and ROTI cast.**


	7. Aftermath Special!

TDF Special Aftermath: Old contestant's opinions on the newer contestants!

Josh is shown on stage where the Aftermaths take place. He smiles at the camera. "Hello loyal viewers of Total Drama! We interrupt your program with an Aftermath Special!" The camera pans to all 38 contestants of Total Drama. (Not including Blaineley, Beth, Lindsay, or Scott.)

"We are going to question some of our former contestants as to what they think of our newer contestants!" Josh announced. The audience is shown booing, wanting more of the newer contestants. "Sorry, calm down everyone!" Josh tells the audience. He walks over to the newer contestants. "Let's begin with our classic competitors!" Josh announces. People start cheering wildly.

Josh walks over to Noah. "Noah," Josh starts. Cheers fill the stage. "What do you think of our newer competitors?" Josh asks Noah. "Frankly, I couldn't care less, I'm just glad it's not us being tortured," Noah said in his monotone voice. People laugh.

"Interesting," Josh states, "You don't want to be in the competition even if it's for a chance to win a million dollars?" Josh questions. "Did you see how far I got last season?" Noah asks, "I don't have a chance," Noah says cynically "You gotta believe!" A fan girl shouts to Noah. The camera is pointed her way and she blows a kiss at Noah. Noah blushes, "I do give a shout out to Ace," Noah continues, "That kid is as intelligent and sarcastic as I am, Kudos to him." Noah says. Cheers once again fill the stage.

"Now, let's move on to Heather," Josh says. People start booing. Heather scowls. "I suppose I do find Bellina as crafty as I," Heather says, "But there are too many losers on the show! She is sooooo going to win!" People start booing Heather's words.

"Now, let's go to out Latin mastermind, Alejandro!" Alejandro is no longer in his robot suit. There is a mixture of cheers and boos. "Well," Alejandro says, "I think Bellina is like the female version of me," Alejandro states. "She is as good looking as she is crafty. I would go out with her," Alejandro says. Heather glares at him in jealousy. "I thought we were together!" She shouts as him. "I haven't entirely forgiven you for the volcano incident," Alejandro says in his defense. "Whatever!" Heather says.

"Now, Courtney!" Josh says to Courtney, "Who is your favorite contestant on Total Drama Fantasy?" "Both Deborah or Damon," Courtney responds, "They are well organized, hard working, and straight A students, just like me," Courtney finishes. "Who would have guessed," Duncan says, rolling his eyes. He then grabs Gwen and kisses her, just to piss of the CIT. Courtney glares at Duncan, then Gwen. "Well you're just trying to make me jealous," Courtney responds, glaring, "Well guess what? I got a boyfriend too," Courtney says. She grabs the closest boy, which happens to be Cody. She practically shoves her mouth onto his. ****1****

Courtney lets go of an alarmed Cody. Sierra glares daggers at Courtney. "NO ONE KISSES CODY BUT ME!" She attempts to tackle Courtney, but is held back by Eva. Cody looks stunned, but actually enjoyed the kiss.

"We will now be showing confessionals that never made the cut!" Josh announces. "Let's begin, shall we?"

**C.C Nathan**

"**I kind of have a crush a guy," Nathan says blushing. **_****2** **_**"I won't say who it is yet," Nathan then says.**

**End C.C**

"So Nathan revealed to be homosexual!" Josh said. "Aww I was thinking of asking him out after the show!" Katie complained. "Me too!" Sadie said. "We were both interested in him!" They said together and squealed. **3** "Let us watch the next tape!" Josh said.

**C.C Benjamin**

"**Parker keeps on trying to steal Bellina from me!" Benjamin says angrily. "I would tell Bellina to eliminate him, but she seems to be fond of him!" He finished.**

**End C.C**

"It looks like Benjamin is still clueless about cooperating with Parker without knowing it!" Josh stated, "I wonder how he'll react when he finds out! However, for the sake of Drama, we won't let him know yet."

**C.C James**

** James rubs his chin. "I wonder if I can change Deborah somehow, maybe make her less uptight. I think it would be good for her," James says.**

**End C.C**

"I don't think it'll be that easy to change someone's nature James!" Josh said in reply to his confessional. "Let's watch another one!" Josh says.

**C.C Scott**

** "These losers won't see what's coming," Scott says, grinning. He takes out a baseball bat. "With this baby, the Scottmeister will sabotage them good!"**

**End C.C**

**C.C Fang**

**Fang hold up a picture of Scott and takes a bite out of it.**

**End C.C**

"I wonder how that'll play out in the next part of the challenge," Josh said, curiously. "Now, let's question our Revenge of the Island contestants!"

Josh walks over to Mike. "What do you think of our new competitors?" Josh asks. He accidently hits Mike with his microphone. Mike gasps, and turns into Chester. "Darn kids, making these torturous reality shows all day!" He says, shaking his fist. He walks onto the stage. "Stop making these reality shows! All they do is torture random kids!" Chester whines. Josh grins evilly, and takes off Mike's shirt.

"Vito is in the house!" Vito says in his Italian accent. "Anne Maria, where you at?" "I'm here babe!" Anne Maria squeals. Josh interrupts them. "Sorry Vito, but you're with Zoey." "WHAT!" Vito yells. "Yes, and you've also made out with her countless times!" Josh says. "Okay, you're asking for it!" Vito yells, and starts chasing Josh all over the stage.

"This concludes our Aftermath special!" Josh says while running. "We'll be back soon!" Josh hurries off stage, and pounding noises are heard.

****1****

**I added CoCo because they both had their hearts broken because of the Gwen/Duncan kiss.**

****2****

**The creator of Nathan said his character was homosexual in case you were wondering.**

****3****

**Nathan kind of reminded me of Trent for some reason. He plays guitar and is fairly muscular.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first Aftermath! I'll be working on Part 3 of Pirates Ahoy.**


	8. Pirates Ahoy! Part 3

Total Drama Fantasy: Pirates Ahoy! Part 3

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin, Tonya**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

"We're back in Total Drama Fantasy!" Chris said, grinning to the camera, "Let's go straight to where we left off…"

**Team CIRRRRH**

No one noticed the rope breaking bit by bit. "I'll go next!" Syren announced. Syren started to walk across the rope bridge. Surprisingly, the bridge didn't break. Lindsay started to walk across with Beth. Again, the rope wasn't breaking.

Beth got a devious idea to sabotage the team. She looked at the rope, which she noticed was starting to break. Ace was able to read her, and tried to cross faster, but Beth got to the weak point of the rope first. Beth started shaking the bridge, with Ace running. The bridge gave way, and broke. Ace screamed as he fell deep into the abyss.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted them," Damon muttered. His team glared at him. "Sorry guys," Damon said sheepishly. Beth and Lindsay started running away, and team CIRRRRH didn't even bother going after them. "We can still win this!" Damon said to his team. "What about Arianna and Savannah?" Nathan asked Damon. "We'll try to find a way around!" Arianna called. She and Savannah started jogging to try to find a way around the abyss.

The rest of team CIRRRRH started to jog towards their destination, the skull shaped mountain.

**Screaming Time Travelers**

Scott smirked to himself, thinking up of all the ways he could try to sabotage the Screaming Time Travelers. But he needed to move fast, at the rate they were moving, the Time Travelers would get to the treasure in no time!

Deborah and James decided to walk up ahead. They once again started discussing their interests. Bellina pulled Benjamin aside, and Benjamin looked at Parker triumphantly. Parker rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan, babe?" Benjamin asked Bellina. Bellina whispered her plan into Benjamin's ear. Benjamin nodded, and then started walking ahead. Bellina smirked.

Bejamin started walking towards Parker. "You'd better not try anything on my girlfriend," Benjamin glared at Parker. "She's not yours!" Parker replied, angry at this. The two started arguing, and soon fists were thrown. Benjamin was easily able to overtake Parker, but Finn intervened and pulled Benjamin off Parker. Some others started to argue, and Scott smirked. He could easily overtake them all with his baseball bat.

Suddenly, Scott saw a familiar two legged shark. His eyes widened. It was Fang! Scot took out his baseball bat. "It's payback time," Scott threatened the shark. Fang smiled an evil toothy smile, and the two charged at each other.

Scott expertly swung his baseball bat, but Fang dodged. Scott swung again and again, hitting Fang once. Fang then pounced on Scott. Scott was barely able to hold off his jaw. Scott looked and saw his team leaving him. "Wait!" He yelled. His team didn't even look back.

Scott kicked Fang off him, and tried a flurry of swings again. Fang took out a machete and sliced Scott's bat in half. Scott had a knife, and tried swinging, but was n match for Fang's machete. His knife was torn out of his hand. "Well, good thing this is a virtual reality," Scott said, gulping. He started running towards the Time Travelers.

**Team CIRRRRH**

Team CIRRRRH arrived at the mountain. "Great, now all we do is climb this mountain," Damon remarked. The remainder of the team groaned. They started climbing.

**With Chris…**

"Hmm, now that both teams just arrived at the base of the mountain, I wonder who will be able to dig the treasure first," Chris wondered, scratching his chin. He checked his tablet. This is gonna be a close one!"

Both teams were almost at the treasure. "You know what? I'll make this interesting!" Chris said evilly. His did something on his tablet and some rocks on the mountain started crumbling. Both teams were devastated. "And the winner is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

….

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

….

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

TEAM I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT!"

The competitors were all teleported back into the island along with Scott and Fang. Scott started running from Fang, but Chef took Scott and put him into the Cannon of Shame, and fired him away.

"Well, that sucked," Parker said, groaning. "Chris, that was so unfair!" Deborah yelled, "I know you did that!" "Well, I didn't mean to annihilate an entire team," Chris replied lamely. Deborah led James away.

Parker and Bellina met up at a secluded area. "Who should we vote for?" Parker asked. Bellina told him the plan. Parker looked doubtful. "I don't know…" Parker said, looking guilty. "Just do it," Bellina said, and as a finishing touch, kissed Parker on the cheek. Parker blushed madly, and Bellina walked off.

Parker walked up to James. "So James, I was thinking since we're friends and all, we should vote for the same people," Parker said to James. "Ok," James said. "We have to vote for Tonya," Parker told James. "I would have thought you wanted Benjamin gone," James replied. "No, not yet," Parker replied, "But in time, yes."

Meanwhile, Finn, Nelly and Tonya met. "So who do we vote for?" Finn asked. "I say Bellina, I don't trust her," Nelly said. "Don't think this alliance is permanent," Finn warned. "No, I only want to get her out," Nelly replied. "What about Deborah?" Tonya asked Nelly. "She clearly doesn't trust Bellina either, and I'm sure James will vote with her," Nelly replied.

**Marshmallow Ceremony**

"I have seven marshmallows here!" Chris said, holding out his tray of marshmallows, "One of you won't be getting a marshmallow and will be leaving the island FOREVER!" Chris said. Now, I will be saying the votes!" "We have one vote for Tonya! One for Bellina! Another for Tonya! Bellina! Tonya! Bellina! Tonya! And the last vote goes to…"

Bellina smirked. Tonya was sweating.

.

.

.

..

.

…

…

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"TONYA! Sorry Tonya, you have been voted off!"

Tonya looked downtrodden. Her face then brightened, "At least I had fun!" Tonya remarked. She walked towards the dock and placed herself on the Cannon of Shame. She was shot into the distance by Chef and WOOHOOED all the way to Playa Des Losers.

Bellina frowned. She would have preferred to win the challenge instead of lose a player. Parker walked to her side. "Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Parker said. "You mean the challenge or eliminating Tonya?" Bellina asked. "The challenge," Parker replied. "It sucked," Bellina replied, "I would have never signed up for this show if it wasn't for my dad making me," Bellina told Parker. "I signed up to get a hot girlfriend and for the thrill of the ride," Parker admitted, "But the money's cool too."

"Why did you vote for Tonya?" Nelly asked Deborah, "Bellina could have been eliminated!" Deborah shrugged, "She's pretty close to Parker who's close to my new boyfriend," Deborah said. Nelly walked off, scowling.

**A/N**

** Sorry for taking so long to update. I admit, I rushed the beginning a bit, mostly because I suck at climatic scenes, especially when their races and stuff. It was a hard decision, choosing who to eliminate. I'm also suffering from a bit of writer's block, if anyone has an idea of what the next challenge should be please Pm me.**

** Sorry to NerdyBarista for eliminating one of your OC's!**


	9. Outrageous Olympics! Part 1

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

Outrageous Olympics

The morning started off with Chris blowing on the air horn for an obnoxiously long time. The campers groaned, and went outside.

"For once, can we not wake up at 6:00 in the morning?" James complained. He noticed Deborah was wide awake. "I wake up at six all the time!" Deborah said. "Same here," Colton said. "You guys have one hour to eat breakfast and then report to the lab," Chris instructed. The campers nodded, and went off.

Benjamin sat next to Bellina and glared at Parker, telling him to go away. Bellina winked at Parker, meaning to talk to him later. Parker went to sit down with Deborah and James. "What's up guys?" Parker said. "Hey Parker," James replied, "Me and Deborah were just talking about what crazy things Chris would make us do." Parker laughed. "He's crazy, he'll make us do anything using that machine," Parker said.

Nelly sat next to Deborah. "Hey Deborah," Nelly greeted cheerfully, "I was just thinking, we should talk, just you and me." "Okay," Deborah said, reluctantly. When they had gone to another table, Parker asked: "What's that all about?" James shrugged. "They're good friends." Parker nodded.

At another table, Ace was talking to Arianna. "So, how's your high school?" Arianna asked Ace. "Boring, I'm in college level mathematics, and it's way too easy," Ace replied, "My physics class isn't too great either, so how's yours?" "Not too good either, I do like my creative writing class though," Arianna replied.

Meanwhile, Damon sat next to Nathan "That last challenge nearly messed up my virtual hair," Damon said. "It looked fine," Nathan said. Damon raised an eyebrow, "You think so?" Nathan looked away, and blushed.

Soon, everyone had finished eating, and had gone to the lab. "Okay guys!" Chris said, "Today, you're going to be in the Olympics!" Chris said to the competitors. Everyone except Ace cheered. "We're going to some sort of sick version of the Olympics aren't we?" Ace said. "You know me so well," Chris replied, smiling sadistically.

"Okay, so basically, you will all be competing in my version of Olympic sports!" Chris replied. "They will all be one on one challenges!" Chris said, "One problem," Bellina started, "There are less of us!" She said, looking annoyed.

"There is a simple solution to that!" Chris replied, "One of the people on Team I am Really Really Really Incredibly Hot will be receiving free invincibility!" Chris said. Everyone gasped. "I volunteer!" Shae spoke out, "That's cool with you guys right?" Everyone nodded in approval.

"Okay, so when we get to the stadium, we will have Nelly and Syren competing in a wrestling challenge… In their bikinis!" Chris said, smiling perversely. Some of the guys smiled at the thought. "And, we will have Parker and Damon competing in a fencing challenge! I'm sure you guys will love the arena you'll be fighting on! It'll be a blast!" Parker and Damon looked worried.

**Shae C.C**

"**Poor Syren! I hope she can make it through this with minimal humiliation!"**

**End C.C**

**Syren C.C**

"**I normally wouldn't say something this mean to anyone, but Chris is so perverted!"**

**End C.C**

"Next, we will have James and Ace competing in Total Drama Trivia contest!" James and Ace both looked confident. "Finn and Colton, you will be boxing!" Finn and Colton, who were both equally buff, looked at each other competitively.

**Finn C.C**

**"I've had to wrestle particularly aggressive sharks, Colton should be no problem, considering how strong a Tiger shark can be." Finn says.**

**End C.C**

**Colton C.C**

**He flexes his muscles. "After all those years of work, and having to work with tough horses, Finn shouldn't be much of a threat."**

**End C.C**

"Benjamin and Nathan will be facing off in a race!" Chris said. Nathan looked worried, considering how clumsy he could be. Benjamin seemed confident. "Bellina and Arianna will be facing off in a paintball match, and that leaves Deborah and Savannah! You two will be competing in a Badminton match!"

**Savannah C.C**

**"So, I may not be good at sports, but I'm confident I can do well in Badminton! It's just hitting a birdie over a net, right?"**

**Deborah C.C**

**"Badminton seems surprisingly simple. When it comes to Chris, challenges are never this easy. Still, I'm confident I can beat Savannah at this."**

**End C.C**

The competitors all got into the Virtual Reality machine. "Ready guys?" Chris asked. "Been ready," Ace said in a deadpan tone. Chris pressed a button, and the competitors were teleported into a huge stadium.

The stadium was packed with people, all cheering for their favorite competitors. Nelly and Syren were wearing bikinis. Guys were drooling at the sight of them. Deborah looked at James jealously, "Stop staring!" "Sorry," James replied sheepishly. Parker was staring at Nelly, but after a while noticed Bellina glaring at him. "Jealous?" He smirked. "As if!" Bellina replied, angrily. "She so wants you," Finn told Parker, who nodded in self satisfaction.

Nelly and Syren got onto the platform for wrestling. "This is so downgrading," Syren said. "Tell me about it," Nelly replied, glaring at the staring boys. "Ready? Set? Start!" Chris yelled into a microphone. Nelly and Syren circled each other. "You should throw this challenge, that way we can get it over with," Nelly said to Syren. "No way, I don't want to risk being booted off, I haven't even paired anyone up or gotten a boyfriend!" Syren replied.

"Yeah Nelly! You go babe!" Benjamin yelled, hoping to make Bellina jealous. Nelly glared at Benjamin. "Don't call me babe!" she yelled. Benjamin was disappointed when his remark didn't get a reaction out of Bellina.

Nelly attempted to tackle Syren, but Syren simply moved out of the way. Syren grabbed Nelly, and began getting her into a position to pin her down. The guys were drooling at this. Nelly was able to free herself from Syren's grasp, and tried to pin down Syren once again. Syren then rolled on top of Nelly, and managed to pin her down for ten seconds.

"Wow, what an exhilarating performance! Anyway, it looks like Syren wins this one!" Chris said, handing Syren a gold medal. Most of the guys, save for Nathan, were disappointed it didn't last longer. "So, now we will have Parker and Damon compete in an epic fencing challenge!" Chris said.

A platform rose up. The arena was very big, and rocky. Occasionally, geysers of magma would erupt. "Oh god," Parker said. "You two will need this!" Chris said, handing Parker and Damon katanas. "This isn't fencing!" Damon said angrily. "It's how I wish it went!" Chris replied.

Damon and Parker stepped on the platform. "Ready? Set? GO!" Chris's voice boomed throughout the arena. Parker lunged at Damon with his sword. "Stinks how we don't even get armor huh?" Damon said, parrying his lunge. "I know right," Parker said, attacking again. Damon barely parried, then tried to stab Parker. Parker moved out of the way, and swung his sword. "Go Parker!" Parker heard Bellina shout his name.

"I'll win this for you!" Parker said, trying to stab Damon, who in turn, lunged. Both attacks missed, and a geyser of lava erupted next to them. "That was a close one!" Damon cried. By now, both teens were sweaty. Two geysers erupted at the same time, spraying lava into the air. Damon and Parker had to avoid it. "This is one tough match!" Chris commented to Chef, who nodded.

Damon was able to butt parker with the hilt of his sword, and tackle him. Parker in turn tried to butt him with his own sword, but missed. A geyser erupted into Parker's sword, melting it. "I think it's over!" Parker yelled to Chris. "Not yet!" Chris said, sadistically, Damon still has to injure you!" Parker groaned. Damon was about to stab Parker, but Parker punched Damon, and Damon's sword was knocked away. Damon got off of Parker and ran for the sword, but Parker tripped him.

Damon kicked Parker, but Parker recovered. Damon picked up his sword, only to see Parker tackling him. A geyser of lava erupted near them, and then another. Another explosion followed, coming nearer to them. Lava landed right next to them. Damon was eventually able to kick Parker off him, and pointed the sword at Parker's neck. "Game over," Damon said to Parker. "Damon won this round, making the score 2-0! Team I am Amazingly Hot is in the lead!" Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot cheered.

Damon fixed his hair as he was lifted up by his team.

"Will team I am amazingly incredibly dazzlingly awesomely insanely Hot be able to pull off another win and not send someone home once again? Or will The Screaming Time Travelers pull themselves together? Will I somehow get even hotter? It's possible! Find out after the break on Total Drama Fantasy!

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! I admit I was procrastinating. I also had a long vacation, and didn't bring my laptop with me. So what did you guys think? I know I always make these chapters short. I guess I'm not patient enough to make long chapters. Anyway, here's a reminder for the rest of the challenge.**

**Upcoming Challenges:**

**Wrestling: Nelly vs. Syren (Syren wins)**

**Fencing: Parker vs. Damon (Damon wins)**

**Total Drama Trivia: James vs. Ace**

**Boxing: Finn vs. Colton**

**Racing: Benjamin vs. Nathan**

**Paintball: Bellina vs. Arianna**

**Badminton: Deborah vs. Savannah**

**Not competing: Shae (Received free invincibility)**

**Eliminated: Tonya**


	10. Outrageous Olympics! Part 2

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Savannah, Ace, Arianna**

Outrageous Olympics Part 2

"We're back with some more Total Drama Fantasy!" Chris said, standing in the VIP section of the stadium, "Last time, Nelly and Syren were chosen to wrestle… In their bikinis! Also, Parker and Damon had an epic showdown, in which Damon ultimately won!" Chris then smiled evilly. "Now, we're going to have more challenges! More drama! More bikini wrestling! Just kidding on the last part!"

"Now," Chris announced, "Ace and James will be competing in a Total Drama Trivia!"

"Good luck," Deborah said to James. "Thanks, I'll be needing it," James replied, a bit nervous. "No pressure!" Parker shouted from the sidelines. James and Damon got onto a small stage, with beepers on it. "Now, I will ask a question, and whoever pushed the beeper first must answer within ten seconds to win a point! If they don't answer, the opposing player will gain a point!"

Chris pulled out a deck of cards, shuffled them, and picked one. "You first question is… Which player made it to fourth place on Total Drama Island?" Chris asked.

Ace pushed the beeper first. "Duncan," He said, smirking. "That is correct!" Chris replied.

"You can do this James!" Deborah shouted. "Your next question is…" Chris began, "Which player is labeled "The Wannabe?" Chris asked. James was able to push his beeper first. "Easy, it's Beth!" James replied. "That is correct!" Chris replied.

"Now, your next question is… Which two players were eliminated first on Total Drama Action and why were they eliminated?" Chris asked. Ace beeped his beeper. "That would be Bridgette and Geoff," he said, cockily, "They were eliminated because they made out too much and wouldn't focus on the game."

"Your answer is correct!" Chris replied, "The score is 2-1 so far, Team I am Super Duper Hot is in the lead! The next question is… Which player was the main antagonist of Season 3?" Chris asked. "The main antagonist of Season 3 is Alejandro!" James said, beeping first. "That's correct!" Chris said. "Now, the final question is 'Who is the greatest and hottest host ever!" Chris asked. James beeped. "Umm, is it you?" James asked nervously. "Of course!" Chris exclaimed, "And, you have won a point for the Time Travelers!"

The Screaming Time Travelers cheered for James. Ace lowered his head in defeat, as he had lost. Arianna ran up to him. "It's okay," she comforted him. He smiled genuinely, "Thanks," he replied.

"Finn and Colton will be boxing!" Chris announced. "You'd better not lose this one!" Bellina warned Finn. "I won't," Finn said, a bit nervously. The two were handed boxing gloves. Both took off their shirts to reveal well toned chests, to which Nathan blushed slightly.

Finn and Colton were led to a boxing arena. They put their gloves on. "Are you guys ready? Okay!" Chris said. The competitors got ready for some boxing action. "GO!" Chris shouted.

Finn and Colton immediately started circling each other, arms ready. Finn took the first punch, but it was deflected by Colton. "You can do this Colton!" Shae shouted from the sidelines. Colton nodded, and took two rapid punches, to which Finn deflected.

Finn then threw an uppercut, and Colton dodged. Finn attacked once again, with a right hook. Colton took the hit to the jaw, then blocked another punch, and threw his own. The punch hit Finn on the face. Finn stumbled back, mostly from surprise. The circling began once more. Colton took a left jab, which he faked, and threw his right arm at Finn's face.

Finn reeled back, and then took an uppercut, and Colton was hit. Colton jumped back, but Finn rapidly attacked, knocking Colton off his feet.

"Alright, it's over! The score is now tied!" Chris shouted.

"You did pretty well," Finn took off his gloves, and so did Colton. "Thanks," Colton replied. Finn offered Colton his hand, and Colton took it, and Finn pulled Colton back up.

The Time Travelers once again cheered. "We're totally going to win," Parker said confidently. "Don't count your chicks before they hatch," Bellina warned, still angry about him losing. Bellina walked off. Benjamin put his arm around her. "If we lose we're going to vote for Parker right?" Benjamin said. "I'm not planning on losing," Bellina replied, "You can call it a gamble, but I need you to win your challenge, I don't think I can win mine," Bellina replied.

"What about the last challenge?" Bejamin asked. Bellina simply smirked. "Let me handle that," She said, a bit evilly.

"For our next challenge we will have Benjamin and Nathan in a footrace! Included in the footrace will be some hurdles!" Chris said. Nathan and Benjamin gulped.

Benjamin and Nathan went to a racing course. "On your mark… Get set… GO!" Chris gave the signal to begin. Nathan and Benjamin went off. Nathan was going faster, and silently praying he wouldn't trip.

The course was rather long, and neither were professional runners. Then came the first hurdle. Nathan jumped first, barely making it through. Benjamin simple ran under. "That's cheating!" Damon shouted. "Never said he HAD to go through," Chris said, smirking evilly.

Benjamin was catching up to Nathan, who was actually jumping the hurdles. Both were sweating by the time they reached the 300 meter mark. Only 100 meters to go, and up ahead, the track was littered with hurdles. Nathan saw Benjamin not taking the hurdles, and did the same.

Both teenagers were now running under the hurdles, desperately trying to run. Nathan was very tired, and in the end, Benjamin's will to fulfill Bellina's plan paid off. He made it to the finish line before Nathan a few seconds earlier.

"This makes the score 3-2!" Chris exclaimed. Nathan lowered his head in defeat.

Benjamin walked up to Bellina, who was sitting with Parker. Bellina cringed at the thought of Benjamin putting his arm around her, being all sweaty, even if this was a virtual reality. Benjamin tried to put his arm around her, but Bellina quickly moved away.

"Our next challenge will consist of Bellina and Arianna facing off in a paintball challenge!" Chris said into the microphone.

Bellina and Arianna went into a paintball arena. "Now, to use the paintball gun…" Chris began, "You have to… Oh look! Time is up! You girls will have to figure it out!" Chris said. "Wait!" Bellina called, "How do you reload these things?" "Figure it out for yourself!" Chris called back, leaving them.

Arianna and Bellina were both positioned at opposite ends of a small arena, having put on their gear. The arena was rather wide open, with a few rocks for cover.

"Start!" Chris said into a microphone. Bellina and Arianna instantly got into cover. Arianna put her head up, and got her paintball gun ready, incase Bellina attacked. Bellina got out of her cover, and aimed at Arianna. Arianna fired, and Bellina dodged, with a squeal. "I'm SO not used to this!" Bellina said. "Think about the time when we fought zombies!" Parker shouted. "First off, zombies weren't shooting back at me!" Bellina shouted, "Plus, you guys barely let me shoot anything!"

Arianna fired another shot at Bellina's direction. Bellina shot at Arianna but missed. While Bellina fumbled with her gun, not being able to figure out how to reload, Arianna snuck up to Bellina. Bellina perched her head up, and noticed her. "I lost didn't I?" Bellina asked, almost sarcastically. Arianna just fired, hitting Bellina and ending the game.

"I'm not surprised at the outcome," Chris admitted into the microphone. Bellina glared in his direction after taking her mask off.

"For our last challenge, we have Deborah and Savannah in a badminton challenge!" Chris announced. "So what's the plan now?" Benjamin asked Bellina when they were alone. "You'll see," Bellina smirked.

_Flashback_

_After the Treasure hunt challenge, Bellina decided to spy on the other team. She saw Ace and Arianna making forming an alliance._

'_Good luck making a two person alliance,' Bellina thought, 'Maybe I can threaten to reveal Ace's scheming, and put a target on their heads.' Bellina focused on one person. A cetain Internet obsessed teenager._

"_Hi Savannah," Bellina greeted in a friendly tone."What's up," Savannah said. "Hey, you're that singer that got famous off of a viral video right?" Savannah asked. "Yeah," Bellina said, frowning, "It wasn't my best work." There was an awkward silence._

"_Hey, I really want to update my status on MyFace__**(1),**__" Bellina said, "So can I borrow a phone or something?" Bellina asked. "Sure, you can use my other phone," Savannah said, pulling out the latest Smartphone. _

_ "Just be sure to return that!" Savannah said, before walking off. Bellina updated her status, then decided to look at the Total Drama site for everyone's profile. "So you're afraid of spiders huh?" Bellina said, looking at Savannah's profile._

_ She walked back to Bellina to return her phone to her._

_**C.C Bellina**_

_** "So, instead of sabotaging my own team, like Scott from last season, I'm going to target the other team, and focus on making us win. I do have an alliance in case something goes wrong," Bellina said, smirking.**_

_**End C.C AND Flashback**_

"The score limit is five!" Chris announced. Deborah and Savannah went into a volleyball court, with the net lowered. Deborah and Savannah started to play against each other. Deborah served, and Savannah was able to return it, and Savannah missed it. The score was now 1-0, Savannah.

In the next serve, Savannah was outdone. It was now tied. Next, Savannah scored. The, Deborah returned. Eventually the score was 4-4. "What's the plan?" Benjamin asked, a bit impatient and nervous. "EWW IS THAT A SPIDER ON THE BIRDIE?" Bellina shouted, just as the birdie came to Savannah.

Savannah screamed, and hit the birdie recklessly, hitting it out. "AND THE SCREAMING TIME TRAVELERS ARE VICTORIOUS!" Chris shouted. Bellina received glares from the other team. "What? He never said we couldn't interfere!" Bellina said in reply, shrugging.

The competitors were teleported back to reality. "Well, that sucked," Ace sighed. "I'll see Team I Am SOOOO Hot at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said.

The Screaming Time Travelers hung out together, behind their cabin.. "Finally, we won!" Parker sighed with relief. "Tell me about it, hey where is Bellina?" James said noticing Bellina had disappeared.

Bellina was once again, spying. She spotted Ace sitting with Arianna. "Hmm," She said, smirking evilly. She approached Ace and Arianna. "What's up guys?" She said, in a friendly tone. "Cut the good girl act," Ace said, "I'm not buying it, by the way, why aren't you sucking face with your boyfriend? Or should I say, BOYFRIENDS?" "Now, now," Bellina chided, "I'm not in a relationship with either of them."

Bellina then started to smirk. "I just want to let you know, I know about your secret alliance, and so does Savannah." Ace's eyes widened. "You wouldn't blackmail us would you?" Ace said, becoming suspicious. "Maybe, I do want you to vote for someone," She replied. "Who?" Ace asked, "It's fine as long as you don't reveal us," Arianna said.

"I want you to vote off Savannah," Bellina said. "Yeah, that will do, however, it's more likely me, Colton, or Nathan will be eliminated," Ace replied. "No problem, I know you and Colton aren't friends, and I noticed Damon and Nathan getting all friendly, so I'll leave it to you to convince them," Bellina replied.

"And if we don't?" Arianna asked. Bellina glanced back as she was walking off, "Then, I reveal your alliance to your team, don't forget, Savannah also knows, so you'd better not fail," Bellina said, smirking.

When that was over, Ace looked at Arianna nervously. "We'd better do what she says if we don't want to get eliminated," Arianna said. Ace nodded, walking off.

Later in the night, the elimination ceremony began. "Now, I have seven marshmallows and there are eight of you!" Chris said. All the competitors gulped in response. "Now, the first marshmallows go to Arianna, Syren, and Shae by default!" Chris said. The three sighed in relief.

"The next marshmallows go to… Damon and Nathan!" the two also sighed in relief. "Now, the next marshmallow goes to… Colton!" Colton smiled in relief.

"Ace and Savannah, you guys are in the bottom two. The next marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

..

.

…

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

….

.

.

.

.

"ACE!" Savannah you are ELIMINATED!" Chris said. Savannah sighed, "Can I at least have my mobile hotspot back?" She asked. "Sure!" Chris said, handing it to her. "Bye guys!" She said, as she walked off towards the cannon. "I'm surprised!" Chris said, and Chef nodded.

Savannah was put into the Cannon of Shame, and launched off. She screamed all the way there.

Bellina smirked, watching her get launched off. "So, what's up?" Parker asked. "Nothing, just enjoying the stars," She lied. "I understand you wanted to win, but was scaring Savannah really necessary?" Parker asked. "It was, I saw no other chance," Bellina said, "It just came to me," she said, still lying.

**C.C Bellina**

** "Ok, so I planned that out, it was easy enough, having two pawns on the other team really is useful," Bellina said, smirking.**

**End C.C**

**C.C Nathan**

** "Sorry Savannah, but Ace told me that I was being voted out by the rest of the team for losing," Nathan said, looking guilty.**

**End C.C**

**C.C Ace**

** "It sucks that I've become Bellina's pawn, I actually feel guilty for lying to Nathan, and helping get Savannah eliminated. Oh well, I really need that million to help my family," Ace said, slumping.**

**C.C Chef**

"**Why didn't I get any lines this chapter?"**

**End C.C**

Chris is standing on the dock of shame. "So, we had another elimination, and looks like Bellina's plotting once more!" Chris said to the camera. "Who will be eliminated next? What will the next challenge be? Will I get anymore hotter? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA FANTASY!"

**A/N**

** Sorry to the owner of Savannah for her elimination! She will show up in the Aftermath, and I might have some contestants return during the merge, either as competitors, or as interns! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Also, tell me what challenges you would like to see! Thanks guys!**

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Ace, Arianna**

**Eliminated: Savannah, Tonya**


	11. Welcome to the Army! Part 1

**Screaming Time Travelers: Parker, Nelly, James, Bellina, Finn, Deborah, Benjamin**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Colton, Syren, Nathan, Shae, Damon, Ace, Arianna**

**Eliminated: Savannah, Tonya**

Total Drama Fantasy: Welcome to the Army!

The contestants were in a deep sleep. A shot of a large figure is seen dragging each of them to the Virtual Reality machine.

The contestants were then teleported somewhere.

(**Static**)

One contestant woke up. It was James. He found himself at the bottom of a large pile of sleeping teenagers. "What the heck?" He said, confused. A look of realization dawned on his face.

His moment of truth was shattered by a screaming Chef. "WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" Chef screamed, dressed in a military uniform.

"Where are we?" Bellina groaned, finding herself on top of Parker. Parker started to wake up, to Bellina's horror.

Bellina quickly got off of Parker, and the rest of the contestants were soon able to get off each other. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU CHRIS?" Bellina yelled. The handsome host came out of the shadows, wearing the uniform of a General.

"No I didn't," Chris said, grinning slyly. Parker looked confused, "Did what?" Bellina glared at Chris, and Chris didn't speak.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'D BETTER GET UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO A TEA PARTY! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" Chef yelled, "YOU'LL FIND YOUR UNIFORMS IN THE LOCKER ROOMS!"

The contestants all started walking into their respective locker rooms, with Chef yelling at them to go faster. "YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO GET DRESSED! AFTER THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE TRAINING!" Chef screamed.

(**Scene Break**)

**Guy's Locker**

"Sheesh, he knows how to yell," Colton commented to Damon and Nathan as they walked into their team locker. "You got that right, only time someone yelled that loud to me was when I showed bad manners at the table a few years ago," Damon replied.

Nathan sniffed the air when he opened his locker. "These lockers smell disgusting!" he commented, wrinkling his nose. Soon, the entire room was filled with an odor, as everyone opened their lockers.

Inside of the lockers, the contestants found standard military vests, and some gear. The contestants each put on their gear.

**Girl's Locker**

"Ugh, these vests are SO not fashionable," Bellina said to Deborah and Nelly.

Unlike the guy's locker room, the girl's locker room was fairly clean, and had no odors. Bellina smirked , however, as she heard the guys groaning in disgust from the opposite end of the small barracks.

"Seems to me like we have it good compared to the guys," Syren said, not liking Bellina's snobiness.

"I just hope Chris doesn't do this often," Shae commented, "He snuck in to our rooms, and dragged us into that machine, which I still don't trust."

"I didn't know technology like that existed yet," Deborah replied. "Well, he's Chris, he's got billions of dollars to spend on research," Arianna put in.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Bellina sighed.

(**Scene Break**)

Once the contestants were all ready, and had gone outside, Chef resumed his yelling, with Chris watching I amusement.

"I want each and every one of you to do fifty pushups!" Chef yelled. "Fifty? That's like, torture!" James complained. He looked at Finn, who had started. "Fifty's not so bad, I've had to train before swimming with sharks," Finn commented.

"Is this the first part of the challenge?" Ace asked, "Because I don't think I can stand doing fifty push-ups. I'm not exactly a fitness buff."

"Relax!" Chris said from the side, "Your virtual reality bodies are programmed to take much more torture than some pathetic pushups, as Chef said, you're going to war!"

At those words, everyone began to do their pushups. Surprisingly, no one had too much trouble. "I guess Chris was right! This wasn't so bad!" Damon commented. "No, what's coming is much worse," Chris chuckled.

As soon as Chris said the words, everyone's mouth went wide. "One… Hundred… Pull-ups!" Chris said, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "I hate you, Chris," Bellina growled. "Good! I hate you too! You're singing's not that good!" Chris replied.

Bellina scowled at Chris. "And just because, you're going to be doing pull-ups first!" Chris said, smiling.

Bellina walked up to the pull-ups bar, and after a few minutes, she had done all her pull-ups. Soon everyone had done theirs.

The morning continued, with Chef yelling at them to work faster.

When the afternoon arrived, everyone had done their exercises. "OK!" Chris said, clapping sarcastically. "That was the warm up!" Chris snapped his fingers, and an intern appeared, driving a large army jeep.

"Get in everyone!" Chris said. Everyone got into the jeep. "Now for the next part, I will be dropping you in a large house in the middle of nowhere! For this part of the challenge, you are being held under siege by a small army!"

The jeep drove to, as Chris promised, a large house. "Inside, you've got some guns, and a bunch of ammo!" The contestants were then dropped off at the house. "The team that gets the most kills wins the challenge!" Chris called, "Also, you can't harm the opposing team!"

The teams split up, each on different ends of the house. "All we have are some double barrel shot guns!" Parker complained. "Get ready!" Bellina told Benjamin and Parker, after having learned how to use the gun in her hands.

The teams waited, after barricading the windows.

Sure enough, over the hill, the contestants saw a jeep appear, people come out.

The enemies were armed with military grade assault rifles. Eerie music was heard as the small army of masked men started approaching the house on foot, guns ready.

Parker started sweating, holding his shotgun out from the barricade, taking aim. The men were still too far away. "Chris sure knows how to scare us," Parker commented to James.

The contestants all got into position, as the small army was now a few hundred feet from their position. After a minute or so, the men approached the door. Five of them set a small bomb on the door, and waited in position. Ten of the men had their backs, training their guns at the door. More men were going to the house from behind.

Soon, the door was down, and the first men that entered were greeted by gunfire. They all went down instantly. The fight was on.

Nathan and Damon started reloading, having fired at the men. They hid behind some old tables. Bellina aimed her gun at a man standing outside of the house. He saw her, but it was too late, as he fired, and missed, Bellina shot him.

Benjamin was having a problem of his own. four men had entered the house from behind, and were shooting at him. He fired two shots that missed. He nearly dropped two shells as the men fired in his direction. From behind, Colton fired at them, taking down one.

Benjamin took the opportunity to shoot the other two.

Shae and Syren were fighting, side by side. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind of doing when I joined the show!" Syren yelled, her voice almost drowned out by gunfire.

(**Scene Break**)

Deborah was trying to reach James, but was blocked by two men. She screamed, and fired, missing. She hid, as the men both fired at her. She fired again, but missed. The realized that she wouldn't have time to reload. She threw the nearest object at the men. The object was a chair. The men simply moved aside.

Deborah then threw another object. A lamp was what she threw. "Seriously?" One man said. "What, this is my first time!" Deborah yelled back.

**C.C Deborah**

"**I don't have time to play first person shooters like Call of Gears or Halo of Duty!" Deborah said.**

Deborah then had an idea, and reached into her bag, pulling out a smoke grenade.

Deborah threw the grenade, and it exploded, spewing smoke everywhere. The men were blinded, and Deborah ran behind them and fired, taking them down.

(**Scene Break**)

Two more jeeps had appeared, carrying more men. One of them men was armed with a rocket launcher. "Take that one out!" James yelled to Parker. "He's too far!" Parker shouted back, firing, but being out of range.

The man with the bazooka aimed it, and fired, a rocket hitting the side of the house. Debris scattered everywhere, and some contestants were sent running. The man got closer, but was shot down by Finn.

One of the men took of their masks, revealing themselves to be Duncan. "Chris said that if I eliminated at least five people from the challenge, I could get back in the game!" Duncan called out.

"Well, we'd better send Duncan packing," Benjamin said, aiming at Duncan. Duncan dodged out of the way as Benjamin fired. "It won't be so easy to take me down!" Duncan taunted, firing a semi automatic shotgun at the house.

Parker went outside. "What are you doing?" Bellina called. "See that rocket launcher? I can't let Duncan get it," Parker replied.

Parker picked up a machine gun, and hid behind a rock, firing at the men.

Bellina understood Parker's logic. Duncan was a strong competitor, and shouldn't be let back in the game. Plus, he could ruin her schemes.

Duncan turned his head in Parker's direction. "Well, well, well," Duncan taunted, "Look who's come to be my first victim!" Duncan fired in Parker's direction. Parker fired back, but Duncan dodged.

Duncan then saw the rocket launcher. Parker, however, fired again. Seeing that Parker had to reload, Duncan walked towards the bazooka, smirking.

It was only a temporary triumph however, as Parker tackled Duncan. Both guys rolled in the grass, struggling to get the rocket launcher. It seemed like Parker had the upper hand, but then Duncan did. "Get off me, Australian dork!" Duncan yelled at Parker.

Duncan then shoved Parker off him, and picked up his shotgun. "Game over," Duncan said, smiling ruthlessly. He pulled the trigger, but the gun wouldn't fire.

"I could've sworn this had at least two shells left," Duncan said, frowning. He didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind him.

"Game over, Duncan," James said, with an assault rifle in his hand. Duncan's eyes widened, and he was eliminated.

**C.C Duncan**

"**Well, there goes my chance at another million," Duncan grumbled.**

**End C.C**

Once every man was down, Chef appeared, driving a van. "OK, so the Screaming Time Travelers took Duncan down, which adds ten kills to their score. The score was: Screaming Time Travelers got fifty points, and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot has forty nine kills! Disgraceful!"

Chef then approached James. "Congratulations! I would go to war with you any day!" Chef saluted. "Ok…" James said awkwardly.

"That was the first part of the challenge!" Chef yelled sternly. Everyone groaned. "What's next?" Colton asked. A helicopter was heard, its blades spinning.

"I'm glad you asked!" Chris said on a loudspeaker, standing on a flying helicopter. He was dressed in a grey military beret, and a grey trenchcoat, grinning evilly. "Why do I not like this?" Arianna groaned.

"Since the Screaming Time Travelers won the first part of the challenge, they get an extra weapon!" Chris said. He took out a bolt action sniper rifle, and threw it at James. James barely barely caught it.

"The second part of the challenge is to SURVIVE!" Chris said in the loudspeaker. He looked at them and frowned. "Seriously? My small army was wiped out entirely with not a single one of you eliminated? Not even Duncan succeeded?"

Chef shrugged. "I guess they're made of tougher stuff than I thought." Chris, still on the helicopter, fired a machine gun. "Well, if I were you, I would hide," Chef said to the contestants. The contestants obliged, running into the house.

Chris landed the helicopter, which then started hovering upwards, circling the house. Chris fired his rifle at the house. He then took out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the house.

The grenade went in, and exploded. Shae, who was near the explosion, was eliminated.

Intense music was heard, as Chris, circling the entrance of the house, threw another grenade. Men started walking into the house, clearly more trained than the first men.

As Benjamin shot one of the men, another shot him, eliminating him. The contestants were trapped inside by the helicopter.

"I know what to do!" Parker said to James. Parker led James to the attic. Both guys stood by a circular window. "Wait until the helicopter is in sight, then shoot the pilot!" Parker commanded. James nodded in understanding.

James waited, while Parker guarded the door. James aimed his gun, and once the helicopter was in sight, James was ready to pull the trigger. The pilot said something, and the helicopter started turning, but it was too late. James shot the pilot.

Now pilotless, the helicopter started spinning out of control. The contestants', the men's and Chris's eyes widened in fear, as the helicopter collided into the house.

There was a huge explosion. A few contestants were thrown back by the explosion, along with Chris, who had been throwing grenades. Most of the men were downed.

Chris stumbled, and reached for a pistol, to eliminated the rest of the contestants. "The last one who survives… Will win this challenge for their team…" Chris said, weakly. The remaining contestants, which consisted of Parker, Bellina, and Nelly, for the time Travelers, and Syren, Damon, Ace, and Arianna for Team CIRRRRH nodded weakly.

The contestants shook themselves off, and started running into the nearby woods. Parker and Bellina hid in an outhouse.

"Well, how lucky of me," Parker grinned, "Wanna make out?" Bellina responded by smacking him upside the head. "We should have gone in to the forest," Bellina said, "By staying here, we're sitting ducks, we're tempting fate, if Chris were to barge in, we'd be dead."

"I'll take my chances," Parker replied. Bellina rolled her eyes, smirking. The two then sat in silence, guns ready. They heard footsteps from outside. "it's either Chris or a henchman," Parker whispered, kneeling, and holding his gun.

The door opened, slowly. A masked man came in, and fired, but Parker was prepared. Parker put his head down, and the shots missed him and then fired at the man. The man fell.

Meanwhile, Chris was smirking. He had heard gunshots, and started walking towards the source. He was interrupted when a shot rang out, and hit him in the gut.

It was James, who had fired. Chris stumbled slightly, but then smiled. "You can't kill me," He told James. James looked shocked. "But I can kill you." Chris fired at James, eliminating him.

**C.C James**

"**I didn't know we couldn't kill Chris!" James exclaimed.**

**End C.C**

Syren had wandered off. She saw a man in the woods, clearly on Chris's side. Syren silently aimed, and fired. "Sorry!" She told the virtual man.

More men started walking towards her, and firing. She was outnumbered, and outgunned, and was eliminated.

(**Scene Break**)

Ace and Arianna had decided to hide together. "So… Do you play video games?" Ace asked awkwardly. Arianna just started at him. "Oh, ok, I guess things like these are pretty violent huh?" Ace said. Arianna just rolled her eyes, "I prefer the quiet," Arianna said.

The pair saw Chris, walking through the woods. "Should I shoot?" Arianna asked. "He did say the challenge was survive," Ace replied, "I don't think shooting him will help us win the challenge.

Sure enough, the two saw Damon attempt to shoot Chris. Chris simply reeled back a bit, and then shot Damon. Ace sighed, "Well, I guess we're the only ones left.

(**Scene Break**)

A couple hundred yards away, Nelly had managed to get pretty far. "I'm sure to survive; I don't see anyone in sight!" Nelly said to herself, satisfied.

She continued walking through the woods, and keeping an eye out for anyone who might eliminate her.

It was now nightfall. The forest by itself was creepy, but at night, it was even creepier. She swore she could see faces on the trees. Nelly shivered.

(**Scene Break**)

Meanwhile, Chris had already found Bellina and Parker. "We're screwed," Parker said. "No, you are!" Bellina said, pushing Parker at Chris, and running off. "Sorry Parker! But one of us had to make it so we could win this challenge!" "It's okay!" Parker yelled back, and was eliminated.

"Well, know that one of the two lovers is gone, I think we've got four more people to go!" Chris said. He turned to his henchmen. "Find the remaining competitors and eliminate them!" Chris ordered.

(**Scene Break**)

Bellina had run off, not knowing where to. She kept running, and found that the farther she got, the stranger the ground and place in general got.

She rolled her eyes as the tree's graphics became worse. As she ran, she hit an invisible object. "Seriously?" She asked, rubbing her head. She tried to walk around, but alas, the invisible object was actually a border around the entire place.

She turned around to see Chris facing her. "Well?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently, "Are you going to run or what?"

Bellina didn't hesitate. She ran as fast as her virtual legs would carry her, with Chris chasing her, shooting.

Bellina then stopped, which surprised Chris. He stopped too, and Bellina turned around, and kicked his groin. He reeled back, and Bellina took his gun, and aimed at him.

Chris simply materialized a gun in his hand. The two fired at each other, but only Bellina went down. "You didn't know I couldn't die?" Chris smirked.

(**Scene break**)

Meanwhile, Nelly was having issues of her own. She found herself trapped in an outhouse, with ten men outside.

Nelly then remembered she had a grenade in her bag. As the men tried to enter, sad music was heard. The audience could already tell what she would do.

When the first man entered, she ran, grenade in hand, and was instantly eliminated as soon as the grenade exploded.

Chris took out his phone, which had beeped. "AND IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM I AM SUPER DUPER INCREDIBLY AWESOMELY INHUMANELY HOT HAS WON!" Chris shouted.

Ace and Arianna cheered. "We don't have to eliminate someone!" Arianna said, hugging Ace.

"Not so fast!" Chris said, "That was the second part of the challenge! You won your team an advantage, but there is a third part!"

**In the lab…**

Everyone in the lab groaned. "I hate you Chris," someone groaned.

Chris turned to the camera, and grinned. "How will the contestants cope with another part to the challenge? Find out after the break!"

**A/N**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, PM/review for ideas and thoughts!**


End file.
